


Rough Day

by lostin_space



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Shouldn’t you be at work?” TK asked whenever Carlos continued to come closer.“On break,” he said. TK moved away when he tried to touch his shoulder. “Okay. Talk.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 263





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "i can't do anything right" and "i told you not to fall in love with me"

“Rough day?”

TK didn’t even bother looking towards Carlos as he walked into the empty firehouse. He’d come back to work, but everyone was still babying him as if he needed babying. When he finally talked them into going on a call, he strained himself a little and they had unanimously decided that he should stay behind on the next call.

Now he was basically alone.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” TK asked whenever Carlos continued to come closer. 

“On break,” he said. TK moved away when he tried to touch his shoulder. “Okay. Talk.”

TK groaned, sinking down until his head hit the table. He didn’t move away when Carlos put his hands on him this time, letting him massage his shoulders. Sometimes he was a little too kind to comprehend.

“I can’t do anything right,” TK sighed, “Literally nothing.”

“I disagree on so many different levels and I bet you will too when you wake up tomorrow and it’s a new day,” Carlos said softly. 

“Nope.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Are you a child or my boyfriend?” Carlos asked. TK thought about mocking him, but decided against it at the last second. Instead, he sat up and leaned his head against Carlos’ stomach. “It’s just a rough day. You got hurt and you’re still readjusting, it’s normal.”

“I told you not to fall in love with me,” he said, “Now you just have to deal with my being pathetic.”

“You aren’t pathetic.”

“I feel pretty pathetic.”

“I can tell by your pouting.”

TK fought his smile by groaning and closing his eyes. Carlos wrapped his arms around him and pressing his lips to TK’s forehead and then his cheek. He suddenly felt a lot less pathetic. It continued to get better when he got a good squeeze.

“You just need a good cheering up, I think,” Carlos suggested, placing another kiss right below his ear. TK let his smile come through.

“While we’re both on the clock?”

“Since when are you one to question that?”

TK opened his eyes and got a good look at Carlos. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so sure he had a good thing. 

“Point taken, lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
